


Roman Holiday（罗马假日）

by Kun



Series: The Wall （固若金汤） [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha！John！/Omega！Finch, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1531169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kun/pseuds/Kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harold Finch finally found his John Reese in Rome（after S03E13), and something happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roman Holiday（罗马假日）

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the special story after my work THE WALL which posted in a Chinese BBS ( http://www.mtslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=105443&extra=page%3D1%26filter%3Dtypeid%26typeid%3D34%26typeid%3D34)

固若金汤  番外  罗马假日

 

【[正文点我](http://www.mtslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=105443&extra=page%3D1%26filter%3Dtypeid%26typeid%3D34%26typeid%3D34)】

（上）

 

“你发情了，Harold。”

 

“闭嘴。”

 

Finch狠狠咬了Reese下嘴唇，然后两人同时转身，故作镇定地向巷子深处走去。

 

“……你确定？”

 

Harold腿已经开始发软，呼吸急促，头晕目眩，身子一阵阵发虚，但仍然紧紧攥着Reese的手臂，满脸不确定。

 

“来吧，试试。”Reese率先跨坐上去，转头盯着整个人变得水润光泽的小个子老板。

 

Finch装了一会儿雕像，最终仍然在那两道火热的视线中放弃了。一边紧紧抓着前特工的肩膀保持平衡，一边动作僵硬地跨坐上去，

 

转动把手，机车轰鸣着窜了出去。

 

“不应该戴头盔吗？Mr. Reese，我们违反了交通规则！”

 

“你确定现在要跟我讨论这个吗！”

 

他们飞驰着穿过青石铺成的小路，漫长岁月留下的建筑，喷泉、鲜花、接吻的爱人，在呼啸的风声中对吼。不用Reese说，Finch使劲闭着眼睛将额头抵在前特工背上，双手紧紧环着他的腰，他能清晰地感到液体正渐渐向下渗透，浸湿了单薄的布料。

 

Reese带着墨镜，眼中冒火，Finch的“钥匙”一直紧贴着他，就像他本人那么真实火热，浑身像熟透的水果一样散发着成熟的Omega荷尔蒙，牵动着他体内澎湃的血气四下乱窜，忍不住想把这个男人……变成他的。再这样下去，他抓紧了把手稳住方向，这座城市交通就危险了。

 

Finch被Reese抓住带着往前走，像一只落入蛛网的虫子，他头脑被一团团棉絮塞满，完全不愿意去想刚刚机车后座上一小滩亮晶晶的湿润痕迹。

 

“一间房，最好的。”

 

_最好的……什么……天哪……停下……别想……_

 

“给您，先生，请走右边的专用电梯，我懂，别担心，要知道这里可是罗马，发情率和受孕率高的你想不到。”

 

_WTF_ _……罗马是艺术的瑰宝……_

 

等他停止胡思乱想再次找到地面时他们已经站在房间里了。非常开阔、典雅，有一张看起来棒极了的大床。但因情欲燃烧的Finch却完全僵住了，谨慎地松开手，靠在墙上。

 

他有过发情期，也跟人结合过，但从来不是在……这样的情况下。

 

和Nathan那场意外他根本一点儿意识也没有，别的更不用提了，从经验上根本于事无补，导致他现在异常窘迫，和紧张。尽管前液已经彻底打湿了西裤，他甚至能感觉到后穴收缩流出的液体。

 

一具温暖的躯体拥了上来。Reese亲了亲化石Harold透亮发红的耳朵尖，温暖的大手探进浅米色的西装里，顺着皮带伸进去，一点点拽出衬衫下沿。

 

Finch缺氧一样拼命喘息着，不敢看他，浑身发软地倚在Reese身上。却没有反抗像蚕豆一样被剥下外皮。Reese让温暖的手掌在他脖颈停留了一会儿，然后替他松了松领带，一手带动着他不知不觉向那张大床靠拢，一手解开了马甲纽扣。“我喜欢今天这套西装。”

 

“我保证你不可能看见它第二次了。”脸上发烫的Finch自暴自弃地咕哝。

 

“不喜欢何必要穿它？”

 

“这是我最喜欢的之一，”Finch松开胳膊让男人帮他把马甲褪掉，丢在某个他不想注意到的角落，“但我没法面对它了。”

 

“或许还有你的裤子？”

 

Finch扭过头去，觉得事情正在向不可知的边缘滑落。这糟透了。他是以自制力为生的人，几十年来无论是激进还是退守，他都是掌握主动权的那个人，从来没有任何事脱离理智的范畴，哦，他想起来了，还有该死的药物和酒精。Finch糊里糊涂抱怨着人生，试图用大量数据流平复即将到来的未知状况，现在一切都不对劲了。但是John在吻他，他的John在吻他，上帝啊。

 

Reese将他搂在怀里，没用任何一种特工生涯练就的性感手法，只是爱人的本能，轻轻舔上小个子Omega的嘴唇，撬开他的牙关，让舌头缠绕在一起，分开喘息时牵出透明的银丝。身体本能开始让Harold浑身酥软无力地向下滑落，幸而他的Alpha足够强壮撑着他们俩。Reese停在他颈椎上的手令衬衫领子立起，从领带下面缓缓退了出来。他双手牢牢扶住Finch的腰，然后自己像一条泥鳅般向下滑动，直到他的锁骨、胸膛、柔软的小腹……一路向下，用灵巧的牙齿解开高档棉织物细小的纽扣，Harold因他喷在身上的热气而颤抖呻吟。

 

衣衫大敞时Finch已经彻底无力支撑了，衬衫不知道哪去了，Reese将他放倒在床铺上，三件套包裹下的躯体有些不见阳光的苍白臃肿，但此刻只留着一条艳丽的橘色花纹宽领带，松松垮垮挂在脖子上，实在是有点，性感过头了。

 

情潮来势汹汹，Reese每一个动作都如闪电般带给后穴一阵酥麻瘙痒，再经由敏感的下半身向全身蔓延，浑身都在发烫，空气中遍布黏腻的味道，令人窒息，熟悉的Alpha气息变了样子，不再是往常如瀚海般的平和，更像是呼啸而来的巨浪，夹杂着辛辣的刺激味道，将他裹挟其中。这次是不同的，他浑浑噩噩，像一块被火山岩融化的麦芽糖，甚至头晕眼花看不清东西，但他清楚地知道眼前的人是谁，他渴望，汲汲以求，浑身每一个细胞都叫嚣着想要抓住他、吞噬他，将他融化在一起。

 

但最后一丝理智仍然让他为此情此景羞赧惭愧，人类本能的比对让他在所爱的人面前心情低落，他从来没有任何身体上的优势，十岁时如此，五十岁时依然如此，他能在那群无知同龄人面前不以为意，却没法在爱人的床上这样做，更何况他的John简直优美矫健如同上帝造人的模板。

 

他一句话也没说，但Reese好像直接捕捉到他的思想般俯下身来，用那双清澈的蓝眼睛温柔的注视着他，柔情像一波一波的湖水荡漾出来，将他包裹其中，“Harold，你不知道自己有多美……”

 

这是真的，这在他最过分的旖梦里都没有出现过，一个赤身裸体因发情而扭动的Harold，身躯布满潮红，带着桑拿房蒸出一般的热气，零星地方有他自己留下的鲜红的吻痕，整个上身只留下一条领带，失去眼镜后微凸的大眼睛盯着他，Reese无声呻吟，觉得自己硬的发疼。

 

“而你他妈还穿着这件饱经风霜的脏大衣。”

 

上帝保佑，这注定要成为他今晚说出的最后一句话了。

 

进度被人指责的John Reese露出一个鲨鱼般的笑容扑了上去，他用牙齿轻轻碾磨早已自行挺立起来的暗红色颗粒，但他的胡茬才是令那小东西红肿饱满的罪魁祸首，可怜的Harold喉咙爆发出一声抽气般的呻吟，双手紧紧扭住了床单。John用拇指上的老茧一圈圈打着转照顾了另一只，让它变得像小石子一样坚硬，尖锐的快感让Harold一次次僵硬地挺身却只能发出断断续续的气音。他想抬起腰部，身体却无能为力，只能让在空中乱抓的手指再次攥住潮湿的床单。John继续下去，嘴唇和胡茬沿着苍白的胸腹向下滑动，当他在肚脐上方一寸的地方突然轻轻咬上去的时候，Harold终于忍不住第一次哭喊颤抖着射了出来。

 

“John——”

 

射在他价值两千美金的裤子里。

 

John在他裤裆里摸了一把，被Harold健康的那条腿无力地蹬了上来。射精完全没有让情欲消落，反而愈演愈烈，身前身后的空虚感逐渐扩大，后穴像有无数只蚂蚁在爬，甚至能清晰地感到细密的褶皱伸展收缩，盼望着被填充饱满。Harold最后的理智摇摇欲坠，忍不住伸出手，向自己身下探去，被半路拦截后，又转向高出，抓着男人的领口将驯顺的高个子拽了下来，狠狠撕咬。

 

John呼吸急促地不断亲吻他，从头发、眉心、鼻梁、鬓角、嘴唇、下颔，一阵阵细密的吻落下，好像要将他溺毙在唇间。他感到所有的神经都集中在那偶尔断续接触的方寸皮肤上，他能清晰感觉到那正触碰自己的手指上的薄茧、散发出的血肉的气息、以及硝烟、酒精、音乐、雪茄、漫不经心，和柔情似水，那脆弱的血红色的映出毛细血管的耳尖因那碰触而颤抖。John同时单手解开了男人的皮带，终于让又一次半抬的小Harold弹跳出来，手臂穿过腰间，把僵硬的身体轻轻抬起，湿漉漉惨不忍睹的内裤连同西裤一起被扒下，裹缠在脚踝上。

 

 

“放轻松，Harold，你可是在罗马。”

 

“……啊……啊……我是个注重隐私的人，特工先生。”Finch在抽搐喘息地间隙挣扎，他，他从来没有过这样刺激的经历，好像四肢百骸每一个毛细血管都张开了，感官被放大无数倍，无数的痛苦，无数的快乐，他陷落天堂地狱之间，被长着天使面孔的魔鬼拖曳至醉人的欢愉。

 

“保留你的隐私，但让身体诚实点，行吗？”Reese轻轻咬着身下人通红的耳朵，呼出的热气带着微笑，他能感觉到尽管在这样的境况下Harold仍然精神紧绷，仍竭力维系他用几十年铸就的外壳，“享受它，Harold，试着享受它，这不是罪恶，是福泽。”

 

“那是你以为，你这个傲慢的Alpha。”

 

“别歧视我？”Reese为这抨击笑了起来，他觉得就连气恼的Harold都好看的过分，“试试看，嗯？”

 

Finch喘着粗气，终于敢于直视着他，过了良久，轻轻点了点头。

 

Reese得逞地挤了挤眼睛，够到床头柜上一瓶香槟，在Finch不解的目光中拧开，晶莹的液体如一道细线流注到Finch胸膛上，在程序员吃惊的尖叫声中一漾一漾地向下流淌。Reese用嘴接住了它们。怕老板脱水，前特工将剩下的香槟倒进手边大号的玻璃杯，凑到Finch嘴边，浑身炙热的Omega立刻大口大口吞咽起来，Reese的目光不自觉地流连在老板的喉结处，看着那一小块坚硬的凸起随着水声上下滑动，Finch嘴角溢出的残酒源源不断地顺着下颔滚落下来，大颗大颗滑过苍白的脖颈，在喉结打个转，继而流向因情欲整个涨红的胸膛，罗马明媚的阳光从窗帘缝隙漏下将暗红变成了隐约的粉色。Finch被情欲冲击地昏昏沉沉陷落枕上喘息不已时，残究已经在他肚脐出汇成小小一潭，简直称得上波光潋滟，Reese当仁不让品尝了它们，亲吻、吮吸、舔舐，直到小腹，Finch终于放弃地大声呻吟起来。

 

他试着用腿弯去够前特工的身体，却无法弯曲到自己满意的程度，因焦躁而呜咽起来。Reese伸手轻轻按住了他的膝盖，“想试试吗？我口活相当不错。”

 

“什么？”Finch迷惘地目光笼罩他，“哦，我，我不知道，从来没有……我是个Omega，你知道，Omega是……怎么说……承受者？我们，不……”他在神志限制内尽力令措辞完整。

 

“蠢话。”前特工撇嘴，轻声微笑着俯下身去，突兀地将Omega的阴茎整个吞进口中，Harold Finch的尖叫被梗在喉咙。温暖湿润的环境让他的小东西立刻完全硬了起来，Reese的嘴上下滑动，直到最深处，舌尖不断自柱身上滑动，指甲配合的轻轻从球囊表皮搔过，引起Finch一阵阵战栗。Alpha和Oemga的荷尔蒙在空气中缠绕激荡，即将互相交融，突破最后一道防线，在Finch哆嗦着就要再一次射精时Reese突然退出一把攥住了他并堵上了小口。

 

“John！”Finch浑身打着颤嘶吼。

 

“嘘，嘘，”Reese摸着他的大腿根说不清是在安抚他还是刺激他，“如果你想要这个，我会给你，但你想试试更刺激快活的吗？”

 

“我想我今天已经实现一辈子的刺激度了。”Finch带着哭腔呻吟。

 

Reese仍那么握着，但已准备好妥协，这毕竟算得上，唔，他们的第一次？可以舒缓着来，“没关系，你来决定，你来决定。”

 

Finch真的哭了出来，他喘息着挑战自我，“来吧，试试看。”

 

Reese找出润滑剂淋在手上，轻轻按压着正拼命嗡合的后穴，发现事实上完全没有润滑的必要，床单早已被涌出的液体毁掉了，“放松，Harold，我不会让你受伤的。”

 

“上帝啊——”Finch忍不住呻吟起来，他能感到下身的冰凉对他穴口致命的吸引力，那里拼命收缩吞吐，想将口边的任何东西吞咽下去。

 

Reese的手指顺畅的滑了进去，Finch最大限度地挺起了脖子，他从来没有在非昏迷状态下被进入过，这感觉，太……天哪他想将所见的一切东西捅进去只要能缓解这感觉！异物入侵让他产生剧烈地射精欲望，但前头还被人牢牢握着！

 

在两根手指后，Reese抽出手，越过他，翻看床头抽屉，果然找到了一个精致的小盒子，足够高档且干净，他挑出一只中细的，“抱歉，虽然应该用我‘自己’的，但我怕我把持不住，那你就享受不到最棒的了。”说着径直将假阴茎捅到了最深处。

 

这让Harold骤然剧烈颤抖，然后裹挟出长长一声哀鸣般的叹息。前特工觉得自己就要爆炸了，他的理智行将耗尽，就要毫无顾忌地将这句肉体据为己有，但他没有，牢固地爱意和保护欲让他坚定地进行前戏，对这具陌生于肉欲的身体进行充分的预热和开拓。他想改变Harold对性的看法，他想让他享受它。因此他强忍着渴望反复推拉那根假阴茎，他的老板就在他掌下震颤，颤抖着绵软的腰勉力迎合。而另一个人觉得自己正陷于高热带来的彻底的幻觉，毕竟对Harold Finch来说，欲望两个字从来都与享受无关，不过现在他已经对自己的身体彻底失去了控制权，他无意识地尖叫、哭泣、哀求，将理智紧紧关在门外。

 

Reese一边握着他阻止射精，一边俯下身去轻轻舔上他的小腹。分开他的双腿，Reese的舌头灵巧的像一只猫，在他下身游窜，兴致勃勃四下舔舐，用牙齿碾磨大腿根内侧软嫩的细肉，细微的疼痛却将快感一次次推上高潮，一下一下，Harold腹中燃起了一团火，浑身酥麻难耐像是无数蚂蚁攒聚，坚硬挺立的分身再次涨的发紫，身体条件反射性抽搐着试图挺腰向空中迎合却软的像一团泥分毫动弹不得。跟何况后庭还不断被器物进出贯穿。

 

唇齿穿梭，John耳边柔软的发丝在分身与腹间往来摩挲，腹股沟被他折腾地发红，却仍然没有松手，前特工知道现在释放可不是养生之道。Harold觉得自己简直能听见头脑里最后一根弦崩断的声音，在强烈欲望的刺激下，终于彻底放弃了一切理智和逻辑，声音和眼泪完全失控。

 

前特工握着老板的阴茎，掀开分身顶部的嫩皮，指尖浅浅刺入前段的小孔，轻缓地旋转，Harold沙哑地几乎发不出声音地哀嚎着，腰部不自觉地颤动，带着轻微的痉挛，被好员工塞了个垫子进来。他觉得自己好像一堆干燥的木柴，正在燃成灰烬，没顶的快感更夹杂着一股强烈的无法解放的尿意，一阵阵难以忍受的酸麻让他不自觉哆嗦起来，他辗转挣扎，却觉得下半身使不上一点力气，身体全部瘫软下来。

 

他的头脑不再是白光闪烁，而是整个一片白色，像煎熬在地狱里，又像飘飘荡荡在天堂上，但唯一可以确定的是，他那位英俊的前特工，绝对是来自地狱的恶魔。

 

“见鬼……滚开……放手……让我……”

 

Reese突然施力，那股沸腾的想要一口气再次喷涌而上的热液又被重新禁锢回到了囊袋中，将原本就已经满载的囊袋撑得更加饱满圆涨。突然一阵凉意，Harold感到有手指戳刺在饱满的囊袋上，瞬间滚过一层破裂爆炸般的恐惧，在这种强烈的恐慌中性欲却再次达到了高潮。

 

当假阴茎被换成大号时，Harold已经彻底失去理智，凭借着纯粹的欲望颤抖、挣扎、哀鸣，最后浑身湿透地痉挛起来。Reese及时放手，大量黄白相间的液体迅速一波一波狂飙出来，他之前喝下的五杯饮料足够保证这间豪华总统套房某种程度上同样被毁了。

 

Harold像一滩泥般瘫软下来，失神地躺在自己的精液和排泄物里。Reese悄悄吐了吐舌头，按着自己快爆炸的小兄弟，他可没想过玩过头到这地步，用小玩意把老板干到失禁。但看着眼前的场景，实在不能不让人火气大燥。

 

Finch现在浑身赤裸，上身还有一根领带，下身只有缠在脚踝的布料，而他自己连衬衫都没脱呢。Reese使劲咽了咽口水，趁老板意识不清醒，将人搂住，卸掉最后那点束缚，从一塌糊涂中解脱出来，到浴室清理。

 

Finch终于在按摩水柱中睁开眼睛，带着从未没人见过的餍足表情，眯起眼注视着高大的Alpha，隐藏住一点点遗憾，“结束了吗？”

 

Reese抿嘴笑了笑，“还没开始呢。”

 

 

（下）

 

Reese整个人翻身落入浴缸，激起一大片水花，热水漾在外面的瓷砖上，没人理会。他分开双膝卡在Harold身体两侧，整个上身前倾，让他们的鼻尖靠拢在一起。似乎想望如电，他们自身就是导体。

 

Harold失去镜片的大眼睛失神地看着身上的男人，那件简单至极的黑衬衫被水打湿了，驯顺地贴在身上，描摹出紧致肌肉的形状，上面两颗扣子惯常地开着，锁骨露出来，染着水光，看起来年轻的不可思议，Finch觉得自己又开始发热了，轻轻呻吟着环住Reese的颈子，衔了上去，不是刚刚那样燃烧一切的湿吻，而是简单的略干涩的摩擦，两个中年男人一点藉由碰触带来的温暖。

 

“你还好吗？”

 

男人的气声让Finch觉得热气向上蒸腾，烧得脸通红起来。

 

他小幅度点了点头。Reese贴着他的唇角微笑起来。

 

刚才那些，看起来激烈，但他出手极有分寸，Finch的机体运动幅度都很小，不会留下拉伤撕裂，更何况……发情期期间的Omega的身体柔韧性和扩展度果然像传说中一样好。

 

“感觉如何？”

 

Finch有些困窘地避开眼睛，脸上浮起红色，他尝试组织起只言片语，“我从来不知道……竟然是……这样的……这……我是说这棒极了……但是……”

 

没什么机会留给他说但是了，Reese跳出来，光脚踩在瓷砖上，Finch试着移动四肢，但失败了。前特工毫不奇怪地一手插入腋下一手插入腿弯将他从水中捞了出来。他非常确定那张床用不了了，但这就是总统套房的好处，不是吗？

 

Finch觉得刚刚涤荡着发泄掉的热气又一点点回来了，不知道为什么，赤身裸体被Reese抱到床上的场景格外让他脸红心跳，简直像个春心荡漾的九年级女生，这实在太糟糕了。

 

Reese终于舍得踢掉他那身湿哒哒的衣服，然后一具精致矫健的雄性躯体就突然暴露在他面前，Finch呼吸一滞。肌肉线条从结实的脖颈延伸，在肱二头肌起伏，宽厚的肩背、胸脯和腹肌蕴藏着最强大的Alpha的力量，双腿长而笔挺，肌肉在大腿虬结，能瞬间让任何袭击者丧失行动力，他身体上的水渍顺着疤痕的纹理流淌，在腰间凹陷处短暂汇聚，再顺着双腿向下流淌，古铜色的肉体在罗马的日光中闪闪发亮。

 

而现在，阿波罗在他床上了。

 

上帝。

 

Reese伏在他身上，肉体摩擦带来奇异的粘滑和吸附力，仿佛他们就应该这样丢下整个世界时时刻刻贴在一处。几十年了，自知道他的属性以来，Harold从来没有一天觉得性是一件具有吸引力的事，侮辱、恶心、占有、丧尸尊严、为人附庸，这是他能够跟这件事联系在一起的仅有的词汇量。他一生的前半只动心过一次，玫瑰花般的Grace，属性还是碍居期间最大的障碍，而现在，令人惊奇的是，尽管这个强壮的Alpha正虎视眈眈地注视他，仿佛就要这样带着笑意将他拆骨饮髓吞食入肚，看起来危险而迷人，但Harold半点反抗之心都没有，甚至没有丝毫的危机感，与之相反，他前所未有地渴望这个，渴望彻底融化在那目光里，渴望真正与他融为一体，成为他血中之血，骨中之骨。

 

Reese轻轻亲吻他的眼睛，带着无限柔情。然后突然咬住他的嘴唇，今天第一次以一种近乎战斗的姿态彰显力量，像一头饿狼一般撕咬上去，冲开Harold的牙关，搅住他的舌头，扫过他的上腭和牙背，他们很快尝到铁锈般的腥气，血应该令人紧张，但清晰散逸出的荷尔蒙却令他们呼吸急促，Harold莫名其妙觉得一切回到了正轨，拘谨逐渐散开，身体血肉下凝结的梗在他喉头的东西，一寸寸放松下来。

 

Reese如标记般吮吸轻咬他的喉结，直到他们浑身发热，几乎就要融化。高大的战士突然抬起头，直视着身下人的眼睛，一些在他们之间蕴藏了很久的东西即将破土而出。

 

“Harold……”

 

Finch却突然紧绷起来，喉头滚动，一些东西再次膨胀起来，像塞了一团棉花，他抬起手，轻轻按在Reese胸膛上，忍住了肌肤接触带来的渴望，他总是这样，说一些不合时宜的话，做一些伤害彼此的事。

 

“机器让我找到你，但我从没真的谈过为什么制造它。其实对机器最早的设想只是关于，记忆，我想让它替人类承载记忆。”Finch艰难吞吐，Reese裹挟着磅礴的欲望悬置于半空，心里哀叹现在这关头Finch竟然要跟我谈论机器见鬼的机器他妈的无时无地存在的机器，但他的理智制止了他，Finch说任何一句话都是有原因的，尤其是此刻。

 

“我父亲有阿尔兹海默症。”Finch几乎是凭借本能地诚实冲动说出这句话，而之后就好像打开了禁锢的阀门，他不再在乎任何事了，“这是一种进行性发展的神经系统退行疾病……”

 

“我知道这个。所以？”

 

“他是遗传性的。”Finch不敢再看他。

 

荷尔蒙造成的热度突然被扑灭了一半。但Reese的脸庞完全没有动容的痕迹，只是变得沉静，他让腰腹沉降下去，温暖着Harold，他伸手抚上男人的短发，“你是说……”

 

“没错，很有可能。”

 

“多大几率？”

 

“14.4%”

 

Reese吻了他的额头，他突然想到曾经在图书馆里信手翻到的一本书，扉页上有Finch的字迹，“ _人生不是你的阅历，而是你的记忆，人生，就是如何追思，并讲述往昔_ 。”那时他还小小的嗤笑这些文人的多愁善感，此刻却骤然领悟到这个男人写下那句话时的悲怆孤独。

 

“如果有，距离发作还有多久？”

 

“我不知道，或早或晚，起病隐匿，十年内可能就会出现迹象，最初会记忆碎片衰退，出现定向障碍，等到我七十岁的时候就会完全失去独立行为能力，再之后……”

 

他脸色发白，心怀恐惧，恐惧来自了解，他亲眼目睹父亲一天天由一个人变得陌生而苍老，变成一个难题，一切焦虑的源头，而他一生也无法原谅自己的是，他就那样将他留下了，一个人，孤零零地被留在陌生的世界里。那是他永恒的噩梦。

 

他的思绪和战栗的语言被额头温热的触感打断了，Reese抚摸着他，剥茧抽丝般抽取出微不可见的笑容，那双在光鲜下复杂难以名状的眼睛深沉地看进他的头脑里，像一把利刃劈开乱麻，“你知道自己在描绘一个多棒的未来吗？”

 

John衔住他的耳垂，他顾不上去想那样怎么还能说话。

 

“我听Mike叔叔讲过，我家那两位‘美国队长’互相表白的时候正蜷缩在壕沟里，硝烟覆盖了整个视野，流弹无规则疯狂扫射，躺在他们身边的战友被削掉了半个头盖骨，血和脑浆溅了我父亲一身。他们同时被选入了敢死队，冲锋在即，那一刻唯一的念想只是趁活着表明心意。”

 

John Reese，或者顶着这个名字的Alpha双肘将自己撑在Harold身上，目光炯炯，温柔而深情的湖蓝色像波平浪静的大海，要将他层层裹覆，“而现在，你至少还会记得我十年，如果我也一直一直活下去，还能替你记得这世界三十年，真是奢侈的浪漫，Harold。”

 

那低哑的声音轻得像是一缕甜蜜的热气，直灌进Finch耳孔里，令他从耳尖到心脏都突然热得发烫，他甚至能听到自己的心脏在胸腔砰砰直跳的回音。Harold认真看着这个男人，那认真如同承诺的目光、那刀锋般的薄唇、那光影晦暗的轮廓，突然觉得五脏六腑都酸软起来，忍不住有了堕泪的欲望。

 

他轻轻闭上眼，微抬下巴，“Kiss me.”

 

John谨遵所谕。

 

他亲吻他，吮吸他，爱抚他。他巨大的性器抵着下方不断收缩的小口，Harold瞥见一眼，有点受惊，他从未设想过人类的器官可以如此粗长，但那惊恐背后，他迟钝地体味到一种自身体最深处散发的渴望，他同样第一次知道人的欲望可以包含容纳如此巨大的世界。

 

他总是逼迫自己坦诚，就像现在，他笨拙地用不便利的腿勾住男人匀称健硕的小腿，那不是暗示，而是赤裸裸的欲求。

 

但Reese停住了，他的眼睛在暗室中闪闪发光，像两颗璀璨的星辰。

 

他抬手轻轻抚摸长期保留在Harold颈上的铁牌，不知是那上面镌刻着的姓名，还是胸膛上的那只手在发热，像炙热的石灰岩要融化他的血肉、骨骼、心脏，Harold提起呼吸，一动不动看着他，默默等待。

 

Reese的手从胸膛向上蔓延，划过他的肩胛骨、肩膀、颈动脉、下颔、脸颊，留在他的额头上，他看着他，又好像没在看他，而是战栗地盯着空气中某个稳定的点，那目光灼灼，如黑夜中的火光，他停留在合法性的临界点，然后发问，刚强脆弱一如他父亲的模样，“Harold，我们的命运如一条长廊，在那尽头，出现了一扇新的大门，你愿意与我一道推开它吗？”

 

Harold死寂般的沉默，然后剧烈的呼吸，身体因此而颤抖，但他仍然坚定地抓住了脸上那只粗糙的手，用带着哭腔的声音按下烙印，“我愿意，John，我愿意。”

 

“Harold，你愿意成为我生命的一部分，信任我，依靠我，保护我吗？”

 

“我愿意，John，我愿意。”

 

“Harold，那么，你愿意接受我的标记，从此独属于我并独占于我吗？”

 

“……我愿意，John，我愿意。”

 

向来敏于行讷于言的John Reese啊，直接放弃了家族漫长而古老的起誓方式，用他自己的方法，膜拜般亲吻了男人从发旋到脚尖每一寸肌肤。

 

Harold剧烈颤抖着，咬住了自己的小臂。他独自一个活过了人生的绝大部分岁月，对他而言，发情意味着失控，交媾意味着疼痛，那些记忆中的目光和习得意味的是撕裂而非弥合，是伤害而非抚慰，是粗暴而非温柔，是冲荡而非稳定，是破坏而非保护，是消遣而非珍惜，但现在，一切都颠倒了。两种荷尔蒙在空中搅动，纯粹的力量压顶而来，锋芒毕露无坚不摧，贴近他，拖曳他，拉动他，但却没有丝毫导致割伤的锐利，而是在他四周，筑起一堵坚实的墙，狂风骤雨隔绝于外，一切冷酷是外向的，全部守护是内向的，他前所未有的感到安全，和有所归属。

 

John以一种郑重的莫名其妙告诉他，“标记会很疼，疼到流泪都是正常的。”

 

Finch懵懵懂懂，只觉得血液沸腾，像火山喷发前的岩浆，简直能听到咕嘟咕嘟冒泡的声音，从脚趾到发梢都烫的像要被蒸熟了，John的手指在他颈上的伤疤上轻轻滑动，一阵电流从尾椎沿着脊柱流窜而上，但理智的神采从中如泉水般淅离出来，他简直能清晰听见体内兽欲平复的声音，在浑身涌动的欲望中，头脑前所未有的清楚直白。如此清晰地体会到冰与火的交融，力量与温柔的汇聚，爱与占有的合一，这些天的焦虑平息了，今日以来全身上下盲目无序汹涌冲撞的激流在这一吻之下仿佛找到了方向，仍然波涛奔腾，但却如同被一把梳子一只手一个吻理顺了方向，四处冲戳的刺绵软了，喧嚣咆哮的血平复了，从头到脚每一根毛孔每一滴血液每一根细胞都变得驯顺，不，不是驯顺，是韵律！欲望的水流依着那只手的节奏，像曲谱上的波纹，像五月的海浪，时起时伏，一波一波稳定推动，在沙边堆砌雪白的墙，大块大块的翡翠击碎在黑黝的礁石上，碎裂成无数炫彩的光。他抬起眼，看着那潮汐的源泉，光泽的所向，这个男人，他想要这个男人，Harold Finch第一次真正面对自己体内熊熊燃烧的欲火，占有欲奔腾而起，他渴望得到这个男人，这个历经磨难而熠熠生辉的男人，这种渴望如此强烈，无法言说，他渴望被拥有、渴望完全地容纳他，渴望更真切地与他合二为一。

 

他们的大腿和臀部都被他身后一波一波涌出的肠液湿润了，Harold的后穴空虚的近乎抽搐，他能感到自己肠壁上形成褶皱、褶皱又被液体填满，液体润泽导致更加的空虚。Reese再次插入手指，瞬间就被肠道吸附绞缠上来，受到刺激更多的粘液涌出，肠道迫不及待地收缩，同时带着吞噬和抵抗的力道，John同时再次照顾了乳头，在舌尖的轻刺下左乳迅速发硬，舌头轻轻拍击乳头的侧面，让绯红变成深红，舌尖轻轻旋转，然后是一直空虚的另一边，用粗糙的掌心摩挲拨弄，重重的吮吸，牙齿的摩擦，当John的手指沿着腹股沟、大腿根、阴茎、囊袋向后直到分开臀瓣碰触会阴的时候，Harold再一次哆嗦着射了出来。而就在他因释放而最瘫软放松的瞬间，John的阴茎长驱直入。

 

同时欲望的波涛汹涌，Harold竭尽身体的可能将自己打开到最大，他眼前白光闪烁，自懂事开始，第一次由内而外的打开自己，不控制、不阻挠、不伪装、不逞强，让那些真实的情绪如海浪般冲刷而出，在独属于他的保护墙内掀起波涛。直到身体承受最为猛烈的一击。

 

肠道火热的内壁完全地包裹住了可怕的肉柱，紧紧攀附其上的肠液和褶皱瞬间像是起了火，疯狂地燃烧着，Harold用身体细致地描绘出那阴茎的形状，包括每一处细节，肠道更彻底地绞紧，借助液体的粘滑，试图将这异物彻底据为己有。Alpha和Omega的气息混合在一起，变成另一种独特的温和的芳香，像血与火中的茉莉花，那两种变的同一的气体与他们的主人一样交缠在一起，散发着坚不可摧的强大魄力。上帝啊，他的身体尚未感到疼痛，但灵魂的根骨已经被某种甜蜜的疼痛紧紧攥住，仿佛四十年的谨小慎微、战战兢兢，前半生如履薄冰的藏匿警戒，这许多许多年，许多许多天，许多许多个小时分钟毫秒，酝酿在他心中巨大的恐惧和委屈被突然撞开了一个缺口，那些深藏心底腐烂败坏的情绪如洪水般破闸而出。Harold紧紧搂着John的脖子，将脸埋在那厚实的肩膀上。

 

John迅速找到了那一点，不断撞击Harold的前列腺，来回几波，大量肠液充分润滑带走痛楚只留下快感后，John一鼓作气冲了上去，经过一阵特别的摩擦，不算疼痛但足以令人印象深刻，他抵达了顶端，他的阴茎柱头渐渐膨胀起来，他低下头，摩擦Harold的发旋，感到一波波滚烫的液体顺着自己的肩窝流淌，不再需要语言、或者猜测，他现在能够直觉地体味到那里面的渴望、解脱、畏惧，难得的休憩，与谨慎的期待，于是他拥抱了他的爱人，抚摸他的脊背，吻了他的眼睛。

 

John一波一波射出精液。在那个温暖怀抱中，Harold感受到体内属于另一个人的部分暴发式的喷涌出的暖流，这个男人是属于他的了，他终于向自己承认上帝的所在，看到光与希望，他意识到传说中结合的苦楚都来源于人类自大的扭曲，真正命运赋予的结合是找到对的那个人，变成彼此的一部分。Omega不仅仅是占有的对象，更是占有的主体，他感到一堵结实的围墙环绕在自己四周，但作为柔软的内核，事实上正是由他牵动着他们共有的每一个神经纤维，他被保护，同样施与保护，被引导，同样给予引导，接受爱，同样付出爱。在极度的满足感中，Harold不自觉地放松下来，他感到安全，同时还有突然随之而来的极度的困倦与疲惫，几十年挣扎求存四处奔波的辛劳都从肌肉最细小的纤维中泛滥翻涌上来，他知道自己可以睡一会儿了，像蜷缩在母亲怀中的孩子一样睡一会儿，不用思考、不用焦虑、不用担心、不用防备的睡一会儿，他很累了，很累很累。

 

他们交叉叠合在一起，Harold迅速陷入了安眠，John的手臂环绕着他的腰背，从颈椎开始，一下一下按摩着紧张虬结的肌肉，一点点推开，令它们松弛。他知道这小个子男人失眠的困扰，知道他每夜被过往的噩梦惊醒再也无法入眠，但他无比确信，在今日罗马的清风里，这一切再也不会发生。

 

他们在床上渡过了最初的几天，小个子男人拒绝了他幻想中偶尔出现的蒙眼、或者手枪，但接受了由John挑选菜单并喂食，在浴室里发生了一些该发生的，还有那张美妙的沙发。中途荷尔蒙平复的间隙，他们叫了意大利最好的裁缝，John认为这其实是为了满足Harold关于穿上和脱下的幻想。

 

事情过半的时候机器终于按捺不住发来一个号码，John将Harold的手机丢进垃圾筐里，和许许多多的卫生纸和毛巾在一起。但那可是Harold，尽管他还满脸潮红，接受着某些东西的撞击。Finch指点着他的行李箱，John从中找出了抑制试剂并坚决反对，但没有Alpha能抵抗他固执的Omega，John握住他的手腕替他做了注射，但将剂量减半。

 

订好了飞机，要了一架轮椅，但没有用上。目前的Harold不能再用位或者个来形容，而是一滩，一滩Harold，John想到这个时被逗乐了，然后一路抱着他的一滩Harold上了车，上了飞机，至于飞机上发生了什么，既然乘务员三缄其口，我们也不便多加描摹，不过是些这样这样，那样那样的人类本能而已。

 

我们只知道，后来又发生了很多事，死了很多人，他们面临过很困难的境况，经历过很艰难的抉择，但他们一直一直在一起，谁也不能分开。

 

 

Fin

 


End file.
